


Keep it down...

by mypassionfortrash



Series: Roger Taylor fics and one-shots [32]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Begging, F/M, mild dirty talk, porn without the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypassionfortrash/pseuds/mypassionfortrash
Summary: You and Roger like to get loud...
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: Roger Taylor fics and one-shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221674
Kudos: 15





	Keep it down...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. Pure porn without plot. Enjoy. 
> 
> Also, I've been furloughed and have loads of time on my hands since I can't take on freelance work if I want to keep my job. I'm probably going to go stir crazy with nothing to do. So, I'd really like to make myself useful. Hate editing? I love it. I write, edit and proofread for a living. If you'd like some feedback, editing or proofreading on your fics, I'm more than happy to do it for free.
> 
> Get in touch on Tumblr if you're interested. My URL's 'mypassionfortrash'

You and Roger crashed into the suite; shedding clothes, hands wandering, finding your way to the bedroom. Tumbling backwards into a heap of sheets, Roger instantly fell on top of you. Pinning you down, and leaving you entirely at his mercy.

He looked stunning. A summery golden glow flowed into the room, illuminating him in a delicate halo as he tried to figure out his next move. His round-framed glasses were still perched on the bridge of his nose and, underneath them, his eyes drank you in – a mess of mussed-up hair and swollen lips, ready and willing to follow his lead. Something caught his eye. Your bra strap, edging off your shoulder. His lips followed fast. Delving deeper, marking your chest and unhooking your bra, soon enough his focus was on your tits. Biting, nipping, sucking and grabbing everything he could, he just couldn't contain an excited groan.

Neither could you. All it took was Roger's teeth sinking into your nipple for you to squirm and whimper for more. To spur him on. Lower.

Soon enough, he had slipped on to the floor, face to face with the heat between your thighs. He held them open, eyeing you up. Then, he yanked down your underwear. Your folds coated, glistening, taunting him.

"Please," you sighed. An unbearable ache tugged at your gut as the chill in the air forced you to squirm even more just to keep warm.

Roger shot you a wicked smirk as he leaned in. Then he traced your slick wet slit in one swift stroke, sighing as he savoured your scent. That first real contact lit tiny sparks in all of your muscles, sending you grasping at wild greying tufts of Roger's hair, tugging him closer. So close that all he could see and taste was you. Fingertips sinking into your thighs to keep you still, his tongue kept teasing, sucking at your folds.

Not quite how you really wanted him. But he was working his way up to that.

One finger, then two, slipped inside you. Not filling you, just dipping inside and lazily curling in on themselves. The pressure was deliberate and constant as Roger's mouth took its sweet time on you.

Your hips shifted to the mind-melting pace of his fingers, rolling against them – keen for more.

Another finger… and then a fourth eased their way into you, totally coated in arousal. His fingers filled you, now deliciously pumping away at your cunt. The feeling of being so stretched made you grab the sheets and try to bury your head into the pillow to stifle your desperation.

Your efforts were futile.

Roger heard. He laughed to himself. His teasing was paying off.

Then, he went for your clit.

In a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment, his tongue traced around that little bundle of nerves just enough for a sharp moan to pierce the room.

You could feel him smiling against you.

And then he opened his eyes, gazing up at you from between your thighs. You could see he was still grinning like a fool, his fingers gaining speed. You knew what was on his mind. That smile gave him away.

"What do you want, darling?" he asked quietly.

Before he gave you a chance to respond, his tongue was back at it, quickly circling your clit.

The feeling took your breath away. "Fuck me," you just about managed to sigh.

Between his efforts, he said just one word: "Beg."

You squirmed and writhed against his hand and his mouth, trying to illustrate your need without words. Just a desperate plea for more.

That didn't cut it. Roger looked up at you again, almost scolding you with raised eyebrows. "I can't give you what you need if you don't ask nicely."

If he'd just give you the chance to respond, you could beg him as much and as loud as you possibly could. But he was back at it, his tongue deftly stroking at your clit and fucking you with his fingers with a ferocity that left you lost for words. All the while, his eyes were trained on your face, waiting for you tell him what you wanted.

All you could do was whine and moan and move with him.

Then he tried a different tactic. Scrambling to his feet, Roger stared down at you.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, looking up at him with despair and bewilderment, giving him another feeble whine.

His hands rested at the waistband of his jeans, drawing your eyes lower to the outline of his cock, rock hard and straining against the stonewash denim. "I told you to ask me nicely, darling."

Your fingers instinctively replaced Roger's mouth. You were too shy to find the words but bold enough to put on a show for him. You spread your legs, letting him watch, seeing how long it would take for him to crack.

He licked his lips and unzipped his jeans, tugging them down along with his underwear. Thick and swollen, his cock caught your eye again, slipping through his hand. "Oh, you want this?"

You couldn't quite tell if it was embarrassment or something else that made the words catch at the back of your throat, but your fingers certainly moved faster, hypnotised by the sight of him jacking himself off at the foot of the bed. Your whole body ached and burned, eager for release.

"If you can't use your words, you're just going to have to watch, darling," Roger laughed, kneeling between your thighs. The heat radiated from his body. You could feel him shaking with anticipation. "Let's try this," he said, sliding the tip of his cock through your folds. His teasing had an effect on him too; his chest heaved as his head tilted back with a deep sigh. "Any time now, darling."

He lingered just long enough at your entrance to send a shudder through you, ramping up the need that coursed through you. Angling your hips to try to slip it in, those eager whines turned into blissful sighs. "Please fuck me," you groaned. Your hand moved from your cunt to his cock, but he was quick to swat it away. "I need more. Please. Roger…"

"I don't think you're needy enough," Roger purred, looming over you. He was so close you could just about catch your scent on his lips, but too far away for you to kiss him. "Let me hear you, darling," he coaxed, continuing to stroke his cock on your cunt.

You were close. Feeling his weight on top of you. Knowing he was in charge.

"Please, I need you to fuck me, Roger!" It just slipped out a little bit too loudly. Loud enough to get you what you wanted.

Before you knew what was happening, his cock was buried inside you. That feeling, unlike anything else, had you crying out with a blissed-out grin plastered across your face.

Roger buried his face into your neck, clawing his teeth along your skin and his hips kicked into motion. Your legs wrapped high around his waist, enough for him to bottom out with every single feverish stroke. "God, you feel incredible, darling," he groaned.

All you could do was cling on to Roger for dear life. Fingers tangled through his hair, dragging your nails down his back. Moaning into his shoulder. Words were scarce when he fucked you so hard that the bed frame rattled against the wall. You were sure the neighbours could hear. But you didn't care.

Roger leaned back on his knees, gripping your hips, pulling you into him. His skin was pink and dewy with sweat, but he looked utterly sumptuous.

So good that you just couldn't resist reaching down towards your clit again, rubbing it in time to Roger's jagged thrusts, getting dangerously close to the edge now.

Roger sounded like he wasn't far behind. His voice was breathy when he urged you on. "That's it, touch yourself for me," he coaxed. "Good girl."

You rocked back against him, tightening around him as you tipped yourself over the edge. You tried to draw out every single wave. Even as Roger collapsed over you, shooting rope after rope cum inside you.

The rest was just a blur until the pair of you caught your breath, lying together in a sweaty mess of your own making.

A series of sharp knocks at the door cut through the silence between you both, forcing you to your feet. You and Roger pulled on your bathrobes and raced towards the offending sound.

"Who is it?" you asked Roger who was busy peering through the spy hole.

"Deacy," he grumbled. "What do you want?" he called through the door to his bandmate.

"Keep the bloody noise down!"

Slowly, you and Roger turned to each other. His cheeks were glowing with a renewed shade of pink. "Fuck."


End file.
